Problem: A black backpack costs $$63$, which is $9$ times as much as a pink scarf costs. How much does the pink scarf cost?
Explanation: The cost of the black backpack is a multiple of the cost of the pink scarf, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$63 \div 9$ $$63 \div 9 = $7$ A pink scarf costs $$7$.